


Someone Like You

by Imherepeasant



Series: Jug and Archie/music. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Slow Dancing, music promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imherepeasant/pseuds/Imherepeasant
Summary: First song prompt of this series!Archie and Jug are in love.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestions for songs that remind you of Jug and Arch are greatly appreciated!

“Jesus, Archie, enough with this drivel, I’m sick of the drums.” Jughead stood up and snatched the iPod from Archie’s hands, the blaring electric guitar subsided as Jug picked something actually good. The song starts twinkly and romantic with a harp, before the rusty, smoky guitar starts strumming. Archie laughed and stood up, he liked this song. Like a cheesy fiancé he offered Jug his hand, and they start dancing together. Dancing. Well, swaying in a circle.

“Someone like you wasn’t meant to be defined, or confined, or even met eye-to-eye.” That was exactly Jughead and Archie, they didn’t do labels, and they argued all the time, but God, they loved each other. Archie kissed Jug, both of them smiling like idiots as they listened, knowing the song applied to them, knowing it was for them.

“so beautifully designed, from the hands, all the way to the mind” Archie, 100%. His body was beautiful, and Jug loved it- worshipped it, but his thoughts were so much more fantastic. His hands were quick and sure, with clean fingernails and strength, but Archie’s constant thoughtfulness was what truly thrilled Jug. Archie would sidle up to him after a long day, not in a sexual way, just to hold his hand and stroke his hair and listen. “How was your day?” he would say, and mean it, and genuinely want to know the answer, and laugh when Jug was funny and pout when he was upset, and threaten to pummel anyone who had given him grief.

“Just there to be explored, and always adored.” Explored is exactly right. Despite knowing each other for years there was still so much unsaid, so much to learn, and new ways to constantly reacquaint themselves with one another. There were secrets to share and stories to cringe at and whispers to whisper. There were body parts to discover and places to revisit with a new perspective. It was all laid out in front of them. The choir came in and there was a slight surfer swing to it, a reminder of the summer coming, all the huge plans and late nights to come, a reminder that the rest of their lives were waiting. The rest of their lives together. Another hint of harp at the end. An afterglow as the instruments fade away. The song ended. Archie and Jug continued dancing.


End file.
